To My Advantage
by Appaku
Summary: ONESHOT: With the help of Tomo, Soi impersonates Yui to get a closer look inside Nakago's mind.


Hello everybody! Taking a short break of "Life Lessons" due to some sudden inspiration. (1) I thought it would be fun to do a humorous Seiryuu fic, (2) my sister accidentally gave me the idea for this the other night when she mistook Yui for Soi at first glance, and (3) I'm celebrating that I'm getting the collector's edition of FY soon. :D

Soi's recently and rapidly become one of my favorite characters, and this was a lot of fun. The phrase you might notice being repeated a lot if also an inside joke my sister and I have about Nakago. And blah blah blah… I don't own FY or any of the characters, and I'm not getting paid for this. Now read.

As usual, Nakago was with Yui. Holding her hand, comforting her with his words, and over all using her to his advantage. And just as usual, Soi was standing outside the door and sighing, doing to her best to keep from making an enemy out of her own priestess. She stepped away to find something better to do, and wound up finding Tomo.

"Tomo," she asked flatly. "What are you doing?"

"Being depressed about Nakago, just like you," he responded, just as flat.

"But why are you doing so in my makeup?" she eyed how he was contently stroking some lipstick against his cheek.

"I was out of bright blue. Using it gives me comfort," he said as he put it away, almost as if it was normal for him to borrow her makeup. Brushing her silky hair gave Soi the same effect, so she reached for her hair brush. Before setting it to her tresses, though, she stopped and showed the bristles to Tomo. He looked back, and picked a few feathers out. "Oh, how did those get there?"

"Ug. I really can't stand having to work with the likes of you," she groaned and plucked a few more feathers from the bristles.

"I could say the same for you," he groaned in reply. "Honestly, what do we even have in common?"

Little did they know that Suboshi was just outside the room. "Shall I make a list for you?"

"Get out of here, kid!"

He rolled his eyes, more than happy to leave, only to sulk over Yui just as they were sulking over Nakago.

"Tomo," Soi asked. "Do you think… do you think Nakago loves me?"

"Well," he tried to think about it for a moment. "Between the two of us, which one has gotten in bed with him?"

"You don't have much of a point there," she sadly sighed. "Besides, it's not like your one and only love is for him."

"That's true. I'm well rounded in my fetishes. I almost pity how hung up you are on one single person."

"But why isn't he so hung up on me?" she whined.

"That's a good question, Soi," he replied. "Most other men in Kutou would be thrilled to have a woman like you. Your figure is more attractive than most women, and you have celestial powers. What's not to like?"

Hearing Tomo say all that was neither flattering nor embarrassing to her. "Then what is it Lady Yui has that I don't?"

Tomo thought more about his next answer as he patted some blush against his nose. "Well, maybe Nakago has a thing for cuter figures. And the fact that she's from another world helps, too. You don't meet those girls everyday."

"I guess there really is no competing with her," said Soi, as she accepted her fate. "I wish I could be her." They stayed silent for a moment, until Tomo finally noticed that Soi was eyeing him with an intense grin.

"Wh-what is that face for?" he stepped away, having never seen such a smile on her. "You can't expect me to use my powers to make you look like Lady Yui and have your way with Nakago, can you?"

"That's a great idea, Tomo! I was only thinking of having you give me an illusion of what it'd be like. I can always count on you for good plans, can't I?"

"That- that's not what I meant! Besides, if Nakago were to find us out, do you know what he'd do?"

"It wouldn't be to his advantage to kill us."

"No, it's a punishment far worse than death," Tomo looked at her with a serious tone. "He would give us the cold shoulder."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Tomo!" yelled back Soi. "For love as great as mine, I'm willing to sacrifice it all if for just as moment of Nakago's true love! Please!"

He struggled, and ultimately slumped his shoulders and moaned. "What's in it for me?"

"A date in the next town we get to."

He paused. "As long as he's young. And attractive."

"Done."

Thus, Tomo silently celebrated his upcoming date. Little did he know Soi would actually be making connections with Miboshi later to possess a young drunk's body and go out with him. That evening, however…

"Lady Yui?"

"Yes? Soi, is that you?" the priestess of Seiryuu said pleasantly as she looked towards her door. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Soi said as she invited herself in. She had no ill feelings towards Yui herself, and might even be someone she could get along with well. "Might I ask, when did you last see Nakago?"

"Um," she rolled her eyes to the upper left to recall. "A couple hours ago, at least. Sorry, I don't know where he is right now."

"Oh no, that's all I needed," the warrior smiled back, although jumping for joy on the inside that now was her chance.

"Anything else I can do for you? I was just studying a little," Yui looked back, a little curious why she was going to leave so soon.

"Why yes, there is. As the priestess, you should get your rest. So get to sleep soon, alright?"

"Well, um, okay," she shrugged. Soi left to go find Tomo and then to find Nakago.

Tomo began to concentrate with Shin and Soi appeared to take a new form, though she felt nothing. He assured her it was working, and she left. He was still trying to hide from her, though, that he was going to have to focus all his energy on fooling Nakago.

"Nakago…?" she said in a smaller voice than usual and peeked around the curtain on his door. "Can I see you right now, Nakago?"

He looked around and noticed what he thought as his priestess, and put his cool exterior back on. "May I help you, Lady Yui?"

"I'm just feeling lonely," Yui/Soi said and invited herself into the room. "Would it be alright if I was stay here with you for a while?"

He looked at her carefully, and Soi gulped awaiting his response. "If that's what will make the priestess happy. Make yourself comfortable."

Hiding a breath of relief, she took a seat on the bed, behind where he was sitting. Taking full advantage of her cute little figure rather than her normal developed one, she bounced on the cushions a little as she settled in. Nakago raised an eyebrow at her for a moment, but looked straight back at the maps he had out on his desk. Unsatisfied with the lack of attention, she pouted and made her next move.

"So what are you up to, Nakago?"

"I'm planning how we're going to overcome the Suzaku warriors and make it possible for your wishes to be made."

And then silence. Soi couldn't help but notice the different wording he used around Yui. If she had asked him that as herself, he would had said how he was planning to kill the Suzaku and summon Seiryuu.

"Does it still bother you that you'll be battling against your former friend, Lady Yui?" his voice pierced the silenced, but didn't catch Soi's attention for a moment, until she remembered that at the moment she was 'Lady Yui'.

"No, I don't mind fighting against the Priestess of Suzaku. In fact, I'm better off not even thinking about her, or I'll get upset," she tried to think of what the real Yui would say.

"Hmph," he smiled his usual devious smile. "I find it amusing that you refuse to use her name."

Little did she want Nakago to know that she couldn't recall the Priestess of Suzaku's name. "You shouldn't have to worry yourself about little things like that, Nakago," she smiled. "After all ,you still have a war to plan."

"I've made several plans for that already. For now, we have to focus on the task at hand before following those through."

"I see," she said, slightly disappointed. What a typical answer from him. Time to move into phase two. "It certainly is cold in here, Nakago. Do you have any extra blankets?"

"Are you lonely enough to completely borrow my bed?" he furrowed his eyebrows at her daringness.

"Oh no, I wasn't planning to sleep here! But even for how cold it is, it's less cold than my room is."

"I'm sorry about the climate here. If you're looking for a warm place to stay, Soi might be more likely to be of assistance to you."

She was both dismayed and delighted at the sound of her own name. But now was a good opportunity to use to her advantage. "How might she help me?"

"Because she also cannot stand cold weather. She's probably already hoarding all the extra blankets we have."

Soi lowered her head and tried to keep from crying about such a disdainful comment. She would save her tears for later, she resolved, and continued.

"Nakago…"

"Yes, Lady Yui?"

"You saved me from those men back then. I'm… I'm still so grateful to you. Isn't there someway, somehow you'd like me to repay you?"

"I've told you how many times how you can best repay me," he stood up and turned around the face her. His looming stance excited Soi, but she hid it. She half-expected him to recall some steamy romantic secrets, and stared back at him waiting for the rest of what he was going to say.

"Go on."

"It would be the most to my advantage in this upcoming war that you summon Seiryuu. That is what will make me happiest."

He turned back around to gather his papers, and Soi was left thinking, 'was that all?' She sighed, both disappointed and overjoyed that Nakago was almost as distant to Yui as he was to her. That was, however, part of his charm. Conversational tactics were getting her no where, so she decided on a more direct approach.

"Nakago…"

He turned around again, almost agitated with her pestering him. "Yes, Lady Yui?"

"Would you hold me, please?" she struck a pseudo innocent-seductive pose and stared back at him, awaiting his answer, both hoping for it to be yes, and for it to be no.

He was a little alarmed by her directly asking this time rather than just inviting herself into his embrace and burying her face into his broad chest to cry. Perhaps this time she wanted comfort in a different way? He didn't have a problem with it, but apparently she didn't know her role as priestess very well to ask for it. He looked at her a few moments, then out the window, and then back down at his feet, completely silent the entire time.

Soi continued to hold her uncomfortable pose and gaze back at him, eager at him to say something- anything. And finally his answer came.

"Suboshi is probably feeling cold about now, too."

And with that, he turned around, back to his desk, and didn't see Yui/Soi's utterly shocked and confused face. Was he so shallow as to just tell his priestess to go cuddle with one of the other warriors? Or was this his way of acting sarcastic? Unable to make sense of it, she stood up, and headed towards the door, trying to think of a good exit. As she passed by him, though, her spine froze up as he said, "Come in, Soi."

"Um… um…." she wasn't sure what words were falling out of her mouth. Had he found her out?

"Not there?" he looked up and glanced out his door. "I could have sworn I felt her life force just now."

Making a conscious effect to hide it, she smiled. "Maybe she was. I'll go ask her if I can borrow a blanket." And with that, she left the room frantically, with her heart racing having just missed being discovered. She ran down the hall a little ways, and sighed with relief.

Soi leaned against the hallway wall and composed her thoughts. Yui certainly did get a lot more attention than she did, but nothing worth feeling jealous of. She silently smiled to herself, confident that she was able to please Nakago in so many more different ways than Yui could. She couldn't summon a celestial being, but everything else was closer in her reach. Her thoughts were interrupted though, by a uncontrollable gasp.

Soi looked up and was face to face with the real Yui, whose mouth was gaping at the sight of herself. The impersonator looked back at the impersonatee, too surprised by her presence to do anything but wait for her answer.

The real Yui's shocked face toned down a little, and she straightened herself back out, and put a hand to her head. "Soi was right. I should get some sleep."

The warrior stood a little dumbfounded by her sudden fortune and watched her priestess return to her room, mumblings things about how she should be thankful for Soi's concern. She smiled a bit as she watched over her, and thought maybe pursuing a friendship with her wouldn't be so bad. After all, she had just gotten a look at things from her point of view.

She made it to the other end of the hall and went back into her room, where she found Tomo sprawled out on the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Silly fish, though. They should be gasping for water, not air.

"Tomo," she sounded disgusted at the sight of his unsightly position. "What's the matter with you?"

"That had better be one hot date," he gasped. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep that up around Nakago?" he closed the shell and Soi returned to her normal appearance.

"Of course I don't know," she forced him off the floor a bit with her foot.

"You should try it sometime," he glared at her, blaming her for his lack of energy.

"I'll pass," said Soi as she watched him limp out of her room. "That wouldn't be to my advantage, would it?"


End file.
